This invention relates generally to vehicles with multi-cylinder engines, and more particularly to engines having an enhanced warm-up operation mode.
During the warm-up cycle of a traditional vehicle with a diesel engine, certain types of emissions are typically produced. One such engine emission that is commonly produced during engine warm-up is referred to as white smoke. White smoke is a vaporous mixture of unburned hydrocarbons that is believed to be produced when fuel injected into an engine cylinder condenses on the cold wall of the cylinder, remains unburned but is revaporized and eventually exhausted in the exhaust cycle of the cylinder. As a result of tougher emissions standards, engineers are constantly looking for ways reduce emissions, including white smoke, released by engine exhausts.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a vehicle with an engine includes an engine housing that defines a plurality of cylinders. A plurality of electronically controlled fuel injectors are attached to the engine. A plurality of electronically controlled engine compression release brakes are also attached to the engine. An electronic control module is provided that is in control communication with each of the fuel injectors and each of the engine compression release brakes. The electronic control module includes a temperature triggered warm-up operation mode in which fuel injectors for a first portion of the cylinders and engine compression release brakes for a second portion of said cylinders are activated in each engine cycle.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of warming up an engine with a plurality of engine cylinders includes determining an engine temperature, and if the engine temperature is below a predetermined temperature, operating a first portion, which is less than all, of said engine cylinders in a power mode during each engine cycle. A parasitic load is then applied to the engine.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an electronic control module for an engine includes a means for commanding a first portion of engine cylinders to operate in a power mode during each engine cycle. A means for commanding a second portion of the engine cylinders to operate in a braking mode during the engine cycle is also provided.